Elle est savoureuse
by Iroko
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Duo et sa mère ont une leçon de cuisine. Mais le chef ne sera pas celui prévu.


Titre : Elle est savoureuse

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : Les deux tentations vivantes ne sont pas à moi. Les flamiches non plus, ce sont celles de ma mère (Miam).

Blabla de l'auteur : C'est bizarre, j'ai eu l'idée y'a un certain temps et voilà que le jour où je m'y mets, ma mère décide au dernier moment de faire une flamiche pour le dîner. Est-ce une coïncidence ? Enfin me voici de retour sur l'internet après quelques jours perdue en pleine forêt. Bon la maison n'était pas une ruine, mais y'a pas de moyen de communication. On se ballade en forêt, on lit, et on dort (moi surtout).

**Elle est savoureuse**

- Duo debout !

- …hm…grasse matinée…

- Duo ! Tu ne veux pas que Yoko te vois dans cette état, tout de même ?

- Pff… C'est bon, je me lève.

Rah, mon samedi matin est fichu. Tout ça parce que notre femme de ménage fait une flamiche aux poireaux délicieuse et qu'elle a accepté de venir exprès ce matin pour apprendre à maman à la faire. Notez que j'ai rien contre, je l'adore cette flamiche et c'est super que maman apprenne à la faire. Seulement elle était pas obligée de m'entraîner dans l'aventure. J'ai pas spécialement envie de me mettre à la cuisine, surtout que ma mère est un cordon bleu. Enfin au moins je sais ce qu'on va manger à midi.

Dring !

- Ah ! La voilà. Bonjour Yo…

- Désolé ma mère est malade, elle ne peut pas venir. Mais elle m'a envoyé à sa place, mes flamiches sont aussi bonnes que les siennes.

- C'est gentil. Entrez. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave ?

- Non, elle sera sur pied d'ici deux jours. Au fait, je m'appelle Heero.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance Heero. Je m'appelle Hélène et mon fils Duo. Il va se joindre à nous. Duo ! C'est l'heure de la leçon de cuisine !

Allons bon. J'espère que sa flamiche vaut celle de sa mère car je salive depuis hier.

- Bonjour…

Purée ! Oublions la flamiche, j'ai largement de quoi saliver jusqu'au déjeuné. C'est un Dieu ce mec ! L'est trop beau. L'est peut-être gay ? Ne nous emballons pas.

- Venez dans la cuisine, j'ai déjà sorti tous les ingrédients.

- Hn.

L'a pas l'air trop causant. Dommage que la cuisine soit à côté, j'ai une très belle vue. Ça moule bien le spandex. Bon on va suivre les ordres du chef. Surtout que maman est plus au stylo à noter les petits conseils, qu'au couteau. L'a une belle voix Mister glace, mais elle est un peu froide. Le manque d'intonation peut-être. On dirait un robot qui débite du texte. L'est peut-être pas heureux d'être là ? Moi en tout cas je le suis. Je fais relativement attention à ce que je fais, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le mater discretos. M'enfin niveau relations sociales ça a pas l'air d'être de la tarte avec lui. Je crois que je peux laisser tomber les perspectives le concernant. C'est triste. Mais bon je vais pas mourir parce qu'un gars super sexe m'échappe.

Pfiou… fini. Je vais laisser maman surveiller la cuisson. Au fait elle reste pour le déjeuné la bombe sexuelle ? Je dis pas non, ça me fera toujours du temps de matage en plus. Mais si il se barre je sens que je vais aller prendre une douche pour évacuer un peu la tension. Oh je suis pas super tendu. Mais j'ai de quoi fantasmer. Je pourrais le dessiner les yeux fermés. Il reste pas ? Dommage. Bon bah salut, à la prochaine ! Je laisse maman le remercier, moi je saute dans la douche. Je mets de la musique, genre rythmée et chaude, enfin qui va avec l'action quoi. Le sujet de mon fantasme est sûrement déjà parti, mais bon ça le ferait pas trop si ma mère m'entendait. Hmm… j'imagine ses mains de cuisinier sur mon corps… sans les couteaux, je suis pas maso. Son corps nu contre le mien, sa bouche… sur mes lèvres, sur ma peau… hmm… sur mon désir… C'est si bon… Minute. J'ai pas trois mains.

- Alors, on fantasme sur moi ?

Gloups. Sa voix est encore plus belle quand elle est sensuelle. Mais comment qu'il a atterri ici ! J'ai oublié de fermer la porte à clé ?

- Que…hm...

Il m'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont douces mais elles m'enflamment. Il me plaque contre le mur, son corps nu contre le mien. C'est sûr que je ne suis plus en train de fantasmer ? Bon j'ai plus trop de doutes, mais quand même comment qu'on en est arrivé là ? Il était pas sensé partir ?

- Je vais t'apprendre à me mater sans autorisation.

Ses mains sur mon corps… c'est tellement mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Il joue avec mes sens…

- Je vais te faire mien et t'enseigner le plaisir…

Dieu ! Il est trop hot, comment voulez-vous que je lui résiste ?

Il m'a épuisé. Mais c'était si bon. Encore perdu dans les brumes du plaisir, je le laisse me sortir de la douche et m'essuyer. Puis nous nous habillons. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Que signifie pour lui ce qui vient de se passer ? C'est vrai que j'avais surtout une attirance sexuelle pour lui au début, mais maintenant j'ai envie de le revoir. De le connaître et de partager sa vie, son amour. Mais lui ? Je me dirige hésitant vers la porte. Et me retrouve plaqué au mur, face à lui.

- Ne crois pas t'échapper petit démon. À partir de maintenant tu seras mon pain quotidien.

Je regarde dans ses yeux et j'y vois autre chose que du désir. Il m'aime ? J'amorce un sourire hésitant. Heero répond par un autre, resplendissant, avant de m'embrasser tendrement. YATTA ! Je le serre contre moi et l'embrasse avec plus de force. Je le sens amusé mais il s'écarte de moi.

- La flamiche a peut-être déjà fini de cuire. Et si c'est le cas, ta mère va nous appeler. Ou venir nous chercher…

Effectivement, ça me dit pas trop que ma mère nous voit sortir de la salle de bain. Elle est compréhensive mais elle risque de trouver notre rapprochement un peu trop rapide. Au fait si elle sait qu'il est là ça veut dire que…

- Tu…

- Je reste pour le déjeuné. Ta mère m'a convaincu de rester goûter mon « chef d'œuvre », comme elle l'appelle, et j'ai téléphoné à ma mère qui m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. D'un autre côté j'avais très envie de rester pour goûter à autre chose.

Je suis sûre que je suis tout rouge. Et lui qui rigole. L'est plus bavard que tout à l'heure. Mais je me vengerais. D'ailleurs… je le plaque soudainement contre le mur d'en face, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement et de l'abandonner tout aussi rapidement en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Le premier en bas aura double part de flamiche !

- Tricheur !

Evidemment je suis le premier en bas. Maman sourit en me voyant débouler.

- De toute manière il y en a largement assez pour trois.

- Ouep mais mon estomac compte pour deux !

- Alors à table, estomac sur pattes.

- Maieuh !

Et l'autre qui se marre. Mais la nourriture c'est sacré. Rien d'autre ne compte que ce que je mets dans ma bouche. Enfin je peux pas me désintéresser complètement du pied qui caresse ma jambe sous la table. Y'a pas à dire, cette flamiche est particulièrement savoureuse, tout comme lui. Je sens que je vais lui demander d'autres cours de cuisine… de préférence quand maman ne sera pas là.

OWARI


End file.
